everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Fieldmouse
Sonia Fieldmouse is a 2017-introduced and all around character. She is part of Thumbelina ''as the next Field Mouse. She is a Rebel on principle because her best friend, Garrett Gardenfairy, doesn't want to follow his destiny, so she wants to support him. Sonia also has a secondary destiny as a mouse in ''Cinderalla. Sonia's roommate is Coralyn Mermaid. Character Personality Sonia is understanding and kind. She tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, however, she is quick to anger, which can and has damaged relationships. She cares deeply for her friends and will protect them at all costs, and is not afraid to get in a scuffle with anyone. Many would call her extroverted. As for her opinions on the Destiny Conflict, although she can empathize with the Royals, ultimately favors the Rebel cause, if not for her friend. Regarding her own destiny and no one else's, she would be a Neutral. Despite the dirty mouse stereotype (which she despises), Sonia is a neat freak. She can barely stand to enter a filthy room without cleaning up a little. This is more of a quirk than anything, and no one, including Sonia herself, takes it seriously. Appearance Sonia, in her human form, has pale skin, blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, mouse ears, small buck teeth, and a beauty mark. In her mouse form, she has brown fur, a tail, whiskers, and is very tiny. Interests Sonia loves hanging out with her friends. She thrives on social activity, and can make small-talk as well as meaningful conversation. Sonia is interested in the culinary arts, and considers cooking a "relaxing activity". She does not, however, appreciate cheese jokes. Her favorite class is Cooking Class-ic, and hopes to be a chef. Relationships Family Sonia is the only daughter of the Field Mouse, and has an honest and open relationship with her mother. There is no father in her life, although he is a field mouse as well. Friends Sonia has a few friends and knows a lot of people, but is closest with Garrett. She is a Rebel for him, and knows his deepest secret. They met as young children and have been close ever since. Sonia is also great friends with Mousie Forest, another mouse at Ever After High. Sonia tends to make friends with introverts like Garrett and Mousie. However, she is friends with other types of people, like Stella Starlight, also from Thumbelina. Sonia has been introduced to Ashlynn Ella and Farrah Goodfairy, due to the fact they share a story. Romance Sonia has secretly had a crush on Garret, but doesn't tell him because she wants to keep their friendship, and he's gay anyway. Sonia has hung out alone with male students before, like Winter Snowford, but she would never call it a "date". Notes *Her birthday is August 21. *Her middle name is Shirley, but she never liked the name. *Her first name uses the much less common pronunciation of soe-nee-uh, rather than the more common sohn-ya. Category:Females Category:Thumbelina Category:Animals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mice Category:Anthropomorphic